


【HOZI】宠

by xxxilingt



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxilingt/pseuds/xxxilingt
Kudos: 20





	【HOZI】宠

权顺荣有礼貌地把拍摄团队送出房间之后，立即去屋里从后面抱住了李知勋。  
“不走么？”李知勋拍了拍权顺荣围在自己腰上的小臂。  
权顺荣埋在李知勋的颈窝吐气，“刚刚让经纪人订了一天。”  
呼出的热气顺着衣服钻进了李知勋的全身，把他的皮肤都染上了些红色。  
“权顺荣……你……”还没等李知勋说完话，权顺荣就直接把李知勋抱上了柔软的大床，亲了上去。  
“刚刚拍照片的时候就想上你了。”权顺荣一边亲一边替李知勋脱衣服。  
禽兽。李知勋在被10秒内扒光衣服之后想。

大概是AO天生的契合力，李知勋的后穴早在权顺荣开始亲他的时候就往外出水了。权顺荣毫不费力地就伸入了一根手指，模拟着进进出出的扩张，引得李知勋发出细碎的声音。  
权顺荣一下一下地啄着李知勋的嘴唇，像是在品尝什么美食，“知勋你真可爱！”  
“权顺荣…你…闭……啊…”其实李知勋根本使不上力，但他还是亮出毫无威慑力的拳头，打了一下权顺荣的肩膀。  
这在权顺荣的眼里，就被解读为，邀请。  
欺身压住李知勋，权顺荣就握住自己的性器往里进。刚一开始的疼痛让李知勋下意识地抓紧了权顺荣的手臂。  
“果然很久没做，知勋你又紧了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
权顺荣笑笑，把李知勋的手放在自己的手心里捏了捏，随即与之十指相握。  
“知勋，相信我不会伤害到你。”说着，权顺荣便小幅度地动了起来。  
从双手传来的安全感，让李知勋顺从地放松了身体，开始接受着撞击。  
权顺荣见李知勋慢慢适应，就逐渐加大了力度和深度。整根退出，完全没入。一时间房间里只剩下肉体交合的声音和李知勋的呻吟。

“知勋，给我好不好？”  
权顺荣趴在李知勋的耳边，身下则放慢了动作，磨着生殖腔的腔口，似入似不入。  
李知勋大脑一片空白，根本说不出来话，只能咬上权顺荣的肩头以示抗议。可到底也还是没舍得重咬，只是用牙齿磨了磨，就松了口。  
“知勋…”权顺荣知道李知勋最受不了自己撒娇。  
妈的权顺荣，你就仗着老子宠你。李知勋认命地紧了紧自己环着权顺荣脖子的手，把自己整个缩在权顺荣的怀里。  
权顺荣知道，李知勋这是同意了。笑着亲了一口李知勋的脸颊，就直接突破了腔口。  
“啊！”剧烈的快感迅速蔓延开来，李知勋浑身颤抖着，前端流出一股股白浊，打湿了李知勋和权顺荣的小腹。  
还没等高潮过去，权顺荣就开始大开大合地操干起来。  
“等…啊……不………”李知勋现在敏感得根本承受不住这么大的刺激，身体不住地颤抖，只能被迫一直处于高潮状态。等到前端只能流出前列腺液，权顺荣才肯放过李知勋。  
一把捞起李知勋，权顺荣坐了起来。变换的体味让权顺荣在李知勋的身体里面又深了一个度。  
李知勋仰着头高声尖叫，生理性泪水划过眼角，滴在了权顺荣的身上。  
权顺荣一边顺着李知勋头发，一边替他擦去泪水，温柔地与李知勋接吻。可是身下却是一下比一下猛烈的撞击，让李知勋感觉上下半身简直是处于两种世界。

低声的呜咽预示着权顺荣欺负够了李知勋，冲刺了几下，便悉数射进了生殖腔，生殖腔也好好地把所有精液都吃了进去。  
“知勋，一滴都没流出来诶。”权顺荣在等着成结后退出来的时候说。  
李知勋被搞得很累，一句话都不想回答。心里却在默默地思忖，要是怀孕了该怎么安排工作。  
虽说权顺荣根本不想只来一次，但是考虑到两个人很久没做，而且后天还要行程，便抱着昏昏欲睡的李知勋去洗了澡。

转天醒来时，李知勋看着旁边熟睡的权顺荣，气就不打一处来。  
“诶哟！”权顺荣摸着自己被李知勋弹的脑门，委屈巴巴，“知勋……”  
“要是再让我听见你跟别人说我不宠你，你就死定了！”  
权顺荣讨好般地搂住了李知勋，“那你要不然先想想孩子该叫什么？”  
“你大爷的！权顺荣！”

后记：

李知勋在拿到检查报告后，叹了口气。先是打给了经纪人说明情况，然后就直奔珠宝店。  
回到工作室的时候，权顺荣正咬着笔头为自己的专辑发愁。  
“知勋你去哪啦？打给你手机都不接。正好你帮我看看……”还没说完，权顺荣的手就李知勋抓起来，在无名指上套了个戒指。  
“我可不想我的孩子没有名正言顺的爹。”李知勋一屁股坐在权顺荣腿上。  
权顺荣显然还没有反应过来这是个什么情况，歪着脑袋问了句“哈？”  
“白痴。”李知勋摆弄着权顺荣的头发，害羞地不肯与他对视。  
3秒后，权顺荣的叫声震破整栋大楼。吓得李知勋差点从他腿上掉下来。  
权顺荣赶紧搂住怀里的小人，“知勋你等着，我明天就开发布会！”


End file.
